I Fell in Love with my Psychiatrist
by Chesra Talasei
Summary: Vincent Valentine has enough problems to deal with, with the voices in his head and the ghosts of his past. So he goes to see Yuffie Kisaragi, ShinRa’s Wutaian psychiatrist…the problem is, it seems she’s just adding to the list of his troubles. AU, VY
1. Observation

I Fell In Love with my Psychiatrist 

Summary: Vincent Valentine has enough problems to deal with, with the demonic voices in his head and the ghosts of his past. So he goes to see the well renowned Yuffie Kisaragi, ShinRa's Wutaian psychiatrist…the problem is, it seems she's just adding to the list of his troubles. AU, Yuffentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Is it that obvious?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter One: Observation**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Vincent Valentine, author extraordinaire, groaned out loud as he heard his roommates screaming at one another. Again. He turned to look at the clock on the table beside him. **_AT 3:00AM._** Screw this life; he really needed to move out of this apartment already. He didn't know how much he could take of this deafening life.

_Why I always procrastinate is beyond me, _he thought dryly as he got off his bed. No use of trying to go back to sleep now.

As he dressed himself lazily, he tried to think of the reason of why he still hadn't gotten his own apartment. True, he had made enough money already to be able to financially cover the rest of his life (thanks to his profits from the books he had written; they all became bestsellers, but Vincent had no idea why), and he was also domesticated enough to keep house (in fact, he was the only occupant of this place that actually knew how to use a broom). So why was he putting up with one Cloud Strife, one Sephiroth and one Zack was completely beyond him.

"Maybe it's their company I need," he mused out loud, making his way downstairs. He snorted. Yeah right. He could very well live by himself. So why was he living with these noisy slobs?

He winced as he heard lamps breaking, and also at the ominous sound of the microwave exploding. AGAIN. Now he had to save the toaster before they broke it, too; else suffer the pain of having to eat leftovers cold.

**_Then buy a new one._**

And watch Zack make blow it up by putting raw eggs into it? Not quite. He had enough traumas with the many different ways the black-haired SOLDIER could break things, thank you very much. Besides, that was already the fourth microwave. The people at the store were sick of him coming back again and again.

**_Hey, the customer is always right!_**

_Shut up, Chaos, _he told the voice wearily. _I'm not in the mood._

Yes, Vincent was talking to himself. He did this often. In fact, it had been such a habit of his that he started naming them. Well, actually, they introduced themselves to him, but since they were generally the figments of his imagination, he was the one who named them…but now he was ranting. Anyway, the voices were often annoying and demonic. They never really helped any.

_Like your roommates are any help, _said Hellmasker spitefully. _They're just as annoying as we are._

_**Hey, Hellmasker has a point there! **_Galian Beast added.

_Will all of you just shut up? _Vincent yelled mentally, frustrated.

**And why should we listen to you? **mocked Death Gigas.

Vincent contemplated on how he could mentally kill the voices in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Vincent was struggling in his inner turmoil, Cloud, one of his roommates, just so happened to be dashing upstairs, when he saw Vincent doing IT again. He rolled his eyes. Not again. "Guys, Vincent is talking to himself again!" the blonde yelled.

In a flash, Sephiroth and Zack were there. "Which one is it this time?" Zack asked.

Vincent fought the urge to hit his head against the wall. He wished he had never told the three SOLDIERS about his…'condition.' It had been a completely bad idea. At first, he had assumed they would understand, because they weren't exactly normal themselves…instead, they began monitoring him like Hojo.

He suppressed a shudder. Ugh. That mad doctor. He was Vincent's first psychiatrist, and the pale, vampire-looking man was sure that he would be the last. God, that man was more mentally problematic than he would ever be.

Ironically, it was Hojo himself who brought him together with his roommates. They had all been his patients, and they all suffered his torture—er, his therapy. After all, they were all afflicted mentally (on this Vincent based his idea on divulging his mental problem), one way or another. Cloud was an amnesiac that had memory problems. In a way that his memories were not his, but Zack's. As for Zack, he thought he was dead. (Vincent was still unsure if Zack was fully cured; after all, the man constantly tried to walk through walls.) As for Sephiroth, he had a mental breakdown a few years ago and went wacko. And I mean wacko as in he burned a few villages down and tried to destroy the world. But that was all over; they were cured now. Or so Hojo said.

So, as mentioned, Hojo was his first psychiatrist. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to help him. Vincent couldn't help but think that the doctor was the _cause_ of his schizophrenic state. After all, he only got worse when he started seeing him.

**_And Lucrecia, _**added Chaos.

Vincent bit his lip. Now was not the time to remember her…

**_Face it, Vincent. She's dead. Mourn and move on; get on with your life, for cryin' out loud!_**

_Shut. Up._

Anyway, Hojo was in a mental asylum now. He was proven mentally unstable when he experimented illegally on Lucrecia. And it served him right. Vincent unconsciously clenched his fists.

"Earth to Vincent! Hello?" Zack waved a hand in front of his roommate's face. No reaction. "Hey, Vincent, you with us?"

Sephiroth frowned. Vincent was once again talking to himself, and was obviously not with in the land of reality. "You need to see a psychiatrist, Valentine. Badly."

Vincent started at Sephiroth's words. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!" Cloud insisted. "Look, Vincent, we're really worried about you! You randomly space out, then you start moving your lips but no sound comes out, then you make expressions at the air!

It's not normal, I tell you!"

"And who do you suggest I see? If I must remind you, Hojo's in the asylum now," he pointed out sarcastically.

"There are other doctors!" Zack exclaimed cheerfully. "I heard there's this great psychiatrist-psychologist girl from Wutai…Yuffie something! Anyway, she's the new ShinRa psychiatrist; ya know, Hojo's replacement and all—"

"Do you honestly believe that is a good way recommending her to me?"

"—she's really famous now, and everyone likes her!" Zack continued, as if he hardly heard Vincent's comment. "And you can have easy access to her, with me, Cloud and Seph all working for ShinRa as SOLDIERS…and you were also a former Turk, right? You can get a discount or something like that! Getting a new psychiatrist for you is really easy!"

Vincent could only stare at Zack blankly. And this coming from a guy who thought he was dead? Who was he to talk about getting psychiatrists?

"Plus, I hear she's really pretty," Cloud added, smirking. "You really need to get a love life, Vincent."

And this coming from a guy who thought he was his best friend (who thought he was dead), so much that he actually took said best friend's girlfriend. Who was he to lecture about his nonexistent love life? At least he wasn't in love with a dead person.

"Yeah, you'll need new material for those love stories you write," Sephiroth said thoughtfully, looking so decided that Vincent didn't know whether to actually take him seriously or not. "You could write a new book. 'My Life as a Psychiatric Patient.' I'd want to read that. After all, your love stories are interesting and all, but they're so tragic and dramatic."

…

THIS…coming from the man who tried to destroy the world in his mental frenzy, burned Nibelheim (the town where he used to live in, may he add), and ended up killing Zack's and/or Cloud's girlfriend because he thought she threatened her plans, when all the while she was merely praying and had no idea why the crazed maniac put a sword through her stomach and out. Who was he to tell him what to write?

Vincent decided that he needed new friends—or at least, new roommates. New, SANE, roommates. He just had to remember not to tell them about the voices in his head.

Maybe he should put up an ad in the newspaper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My very first FF7 fic! Yuffentine, my favorite FF pairing (though why I'm so obsessed with it is beyond me). Yuffie shows up in the next chapter. R&R!


	2. Recommendation

I Fell in Love with my Psychiatrist 

Summary: Vincent Valentine has enough problems to deal with, with the demonic voices in his head and the ghosts of his past. So he goes to see the well renowned Yuffie Kisaragi, ShinRa's Wutaian psychiatrist…the problem is, it seems she's just adding to the list of his troubles. AU, Yuffentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Is it that obvious?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Two: Recommendation**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A week had already passed by, yet Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth still hadn't been able to convince Vincent to see a new shrink.

"I don't get it," Zack declared, frustrated, as he flopped down the couch, dejected from his latest attempt (which somehow involved chocobo feathers and Fire materia) in trying to get Vincent to agree to see a psychiatrist. "Why is he so adamantly against it?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "I suppose he was mentally scarred with Hojo's…rehabilitation methods."

Cloud shuddered. "Yeah, that's possible."

Zack grinned at the blonde. "Aww, you were just annoyed that he kept calling you Chocobo Head, weren't you?"

"Shut _up_, Zack." Cloud glared at him. "And for your information, it was because he made me a 'Puppet.' Though I do resent the stupid chocobo nickname."

Zack laughed. "Well, I suppose Hojo's therapy wasn't exactly the nicest thing you ever had to go through…"

"He told me to use you as shooting practice," Sephiroth told him bluntly. "I think I got you a couple of times, too."

The black-haired man winced. "Yeah, you did. And I have the scars to prove it, too." He looked up thoughtfully. "But hey, at least I stopped thinking I'm dead." He tapped a solid wall first, as if he wasn't sure if he was really alive.

"So…to make a person believe he's alive, you have to _almost_ kill him first?" Cloud shook his head. "I'm happy Hojo cured me out of my amnesia and memory problems, but I wish he had used a less dangerous way of doing so. And no doubt Vincent went through the same painful things that we did—or worse, thanks to the Lucrecia factor."

The three of them went silent for a while.

Sephiroth sighed. "Well, whatever you guys say, we have to get Vincent to a psychiatrist. One less psycho than the patient, I believe."

Zack and Cloud nodded.

"So…" Zack mused after a few minutes of silence. "How do you guys plan on bringing him to this Wutaian psychiatrist?"

"Well…we can either fool him into going there, or force him," Cloud said. "Which one do you guys want?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our favorite perky psychiatrist-psychologist Yuffie Kisaragi was quietly drinking her early morning cup of coffee as she steeled her nerves for her next patient, Tifa Lockhart. Also known as The Bane of Yuffie's Psychiatric Existence.

The Wutaian girl sighed as she went through the woman's files. She had been meeting Tifa often (Leviathan give her the strength she needed to go through that torture every day), because the black-haired woman was emotionally unstable, with her love for her childhood friend and all. Said childhood friend was in love with his best friend's dead girlfriend and refused to move on. What did they call that condition? Necrophilia? Whatever.

Anyway, Tifa was a major pain in her ass. The woman was always moaning and wailing about that stupid childhood friend. 'Cloud this' and 'Cloud that…' if she ever met that guy, she would have to murder him.

Yuffie glanced at her watch. Five more minutes before crazy woman enters her clinic and starts sobbing over the love of her life—

"Doctor!" The brown-eyed woman with well-endowed breasts nearly barreled into her office, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yuffie blinked. Tifa was early. Maybe something happened.

"Oh doctor!" She cried dramatically, collapsing into a chair. Yuffie diplomatically fanned her as Tifa began talking. "Why can't he forget her? Why? I'm alive and kicking, and I'm always there for him! Why can't he love me instead? I've always loved him…" Yuffie politely tuned her out as Tifa's rant continued. She was used to it already. Instead, she began to wonder if this was considered overtime. Rufus had better pay her extra. She **_still_** had five more minutes before her session with Tifa began. Besides, time spent with Tifa was like time spent in hell.

Well, sometimes, when Tifa wasn't babbling about the love of her life, she was quite a nice person to talk to. She was pretty levelheaded and actually fun to be with most of the time, according to Marlene, the young girl Tifa lived with. But when she remembered Cloud, she got all manic-depressive. Yuffie couldn't help but wish that Tifa had never met the damn man.

"Why can't Cloud see that I've always secretly loved him? Does he know that I've always secretly loved him? I know that he knows that I've always secretly loved him!"

Yuffie wanted to bash Tifa's head against the wall and yell at her, "It's not even a secret anymore!" Instead she said, "And how do you feel about that?"

Tifa burst into tears. "Oh Yuffie!" and she started sobbing all over the poor Wutaian psychiatrist.

Yuffie sighed as she awkwardly patted Tifa. She was only twenty, and it was only her first month with this job, despite her quite rise to fame (attributed to working at ShinRa corporation, and also being Professor Hojo's replacement).

But if she had to spend one more day talking to crazy people, she herself would go crazy and join Hojo in the asylum. She didn't blame him; after all, spending time with people like Tifa would really drive you nuts.

She wanted another job.

Or maybe she needed to retire early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent was casually making his way to his apartment when he heard someone calling him. He turned and saw Reno, one of the Turks, running up to him.

"Yo, Vincent!" Reno greeted his former colleague, slapping him on the back. "What's up, man? How you doin'?" He hardly waited for Vincent to answer. Reno gestured to the café behind them. "Want to join me and the Turks to get some coffee?"

Vincent nodded reluctantly at the enthusiastic red-haired man, and followed him to the café and to the table occupied by the Turks.

Tseng gave him a brisk nod, then gestured for him to sit down. "It's been long, Vincent."

"Indeed," he agreed softly, as he took his seat. He had quitted being a Turk a long time ago, even before he started writing his novels. He was still acquainted with the Turks, though. He just didn't feel like working as a ShinRa mercenary anymore—it hadn't been good for him or his health. Besides, he wanted to get rid of his past as quickly as possible. He surveyed the table. Tseng, Reno, Rude…and an unknown blonde woman.

"Oh yeah, she's Elena," Reno introduced, patting the blonde. "Your replacement, I guess. She's kinda new."

Elena smiled nervously at him. "Hello. Vincent Valentine, correct? It's nice to meet you."

Vincent nodded at her. "A pleasure."

"She's very responsible and organized," Rude commented.

"Unlike some people I know," Tseng added darkly, glancing at Reno meaningfully. Reno just rolled his eyes.

"It must be hard being the leader of the Turks," Vincent said, a mixture of sarcasm and sympathy in his voice. He remembered their leader, Veld, back then when he was still a Turk. He was a very stern and disciplined man, especially when it came to their success rate in missions. He wondered if Tseng was the same.

Reno laughed, oblivious to Vincent's mental reminiscing. "Don't worry, Tseng can handle it, yo."

Tseng glared at him, but other Turk merely ignored him.

Vincent fought the urge to smile. Same old crew, it seemed. It had already been a few years, yet Reno, Rude and Tseng hadn't even changed. Reno was still acting all cool (though he failed miserably), Reno was still quiet, and Tseng was still the straightforward and calm person Vincent knew him as.

**_So…you're telling me you chose those noisy SOLDIERS over the Turks?_**

_It's not like I **chose** them…I wasn't exactly famous yet when I met Cloud and the others, _Vincent reminded Chaos. _And I needed a place to stay in for a while, and I've just quitted the Turks then. So I ended up in the apartment with them._

_I say the Turks were better, _responded Hellmasker. Vincent did not reply to this.

Rude raised his eyebrow. "…Vincent still talks to himself? I thought he was already sent to Professor Hojo. I mean, isn't that why they recommended him to quit the Turks, because they said it was too strenuous for his psyche?"

Tseng, who was also staring at Vincent, sighed. "Yes, that was partly the reason why Vincent quitted the Turks. Anyway, the psychiatric venture did him more harm than good." He mouthed 'Lucrecia' and Reno and Rude nodded in recognition. Elena, meanwhile, simply looked confused.

"How about we bring him to see Miss Kisaragi?" Elena suggested innocently. "She's very good. Vice-President Rufus talks to her for stress relief. And I've spoken to her several times, and she's really friendly."

"Isn't she the perky 'Oh my Gawd!' twenty-year-old?" Reno asked with distaste. "Nah. Too talkative and jumpy for me. Plus, she's too young—for me."

"Like that ever stopped you before," Tseng pointed out, rolling his eyes. "You'll hit on anything that even looks slightly female. C'mon, tell us. She already turned you down, didn't she?"

Reno scowled at him. "No, she didn't!"

Rude coughed slightly.

Reno huffed at them and folded his arms. "You guys are just jealous because you don't have my manly charm, yo."

To this, Tseng snorted. "Like I need your _manly charm_," Tseng said haughtily. "Besides, I'm not interested in a relationship right now." Rude merely adjusted his sunglasses. Elena looked crushed by Tseng's remark. Reno just glared at them.

After a few minutes of watching Tseng and Reno argue with each other, Elena turned to Vincent, who was not paying attention to their conversation. "Do you see a psychiatrist right now, Mr. Valentine?" she asked politely.

Vincent stiffened. "No."

"Vincent's a man of few words, yo," Reno commented, laughing. "Don't expect anything else."

Elena glared at him. "You should really see one," she said, trying to sound convincing. "It's really nice talking to them. And we've got a great psychiatrist in ShinRa. She—"

"I'd rather not," Vincent interrupted quietly. "Please excuse me." He stood up, bowed politely, and left the café.

Reno glared at Elena. "Now you've done it!"

"What! I was just giving him some advice!" Elena exclaimed, looking highly insulted. "Just a simple recommendation!"

"Vincent doesn't like being told what to do," Rude said softly, before Reno could reply. "He doesn't take it very well. You shouldn't have done that, Elena."

"Oh…" Elena looked a little ashamed.

"It's all right, Elena," Tseng reassured her. "I'm sure Vincent won't hold it against you, because you don't know him very well. Just don't do it again."

"I'm sorry, Sir…" the blonde Turk looked especially flustered at Tseng's admonition.

Reno folded his arms. "Let's just hope Vincent takes your little recommendation, Elena."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tried my darn hardest to get the characters in-character, as much as possible. Well, except for Tifa. I needed her crazy for this chapter, and she'll stay crazy for a few more. Don't worry, she's a manic-depressive (the bipolar disorder), and manic-depressive people suffer from intense mood swings.

Love the Turks. Could not resist NOT putting them in. I'm not really sure if Vincent was really close to the other Turks (haven't played Before Crisis yet) but I'm pretty sure they all knew each other or something like that.

No Yuffie-Vincent interaction yet…but it's coming, promise! It's just hard to write exactly what sort of relationship these two have…

Last note: Vincent is schizophrenic. He hears voices in his mind, to put it simply. He is not experiencing MPD (multiple personality disorder) or more known as split personality. In this case (and in my story), the 'demons' only exist in Vincent's **mind**, and therefore cannot possess his **body**. Did my research on this story before writing it…

Anyway, I hope you like the second chapter as much as you liked the first…R&R!


	3. Decision

I Fell in Love with my Psychiatrist 

Summary: Vincent Valentine has enough problems to deal with, with the demonic voices in his head and the ghosts of his past. So he goes to see the well renowned Yuffie Kisaragi, ShinRa's Wutaian psychiatrist…the problem is, it seems she's just adding to the list of his troubles. AU, Yuffentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Is it that obvious?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Three: Decision**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Vincent was busily working on his next story. It was about a SeeD cadet named Squall Leonhart, a cold, withdrawn and socially inept man who was closed off to the world because of the hardships he had endured. He was afraid to depend on people, and only cared about himself. His heart was frozen like stone…until he would meet the beautiful Rinoa Heartilly, who would thaw his icy heart and show him a brighter life.

At that point, he was stuck. He was strangely suspicious that he was unconsciously basing Squall on his own self, and he was unsure on how to write Rinoa's character. How would she be? Similar to Lucrecia? A soft, gentle and refined lady with superior intellect?

**_So you're going to write a sad story._**

Vincent frowned. _What makes you say that?_

**Duh. **It was Death Gigas who replied this time. **If it's based on you and Lucy, it's bound to be tragic.**

The pale man unconsciously clenched his fists. _Shut. Up. And don't call her Lucy. Her name is Lucrecia._

_**Whatever you say, Vincent…whatever you say. **_Vincent could practically hear the spiteful laughing of the voices in his head. Sneering at him.

He gritted his teeth, and tried to block them out. He didn't want to be reminded.

No, he didn't want to be reminded at all of his past…especially Lucrecia.

Vincent rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. _Maybe I **do** need to see a psychiatrist._

_Or we could just go to the shooting place thingy, _Hellmasker suggested hopefully.

Vincent blinked. Why not? He hadn't gone to the shooting range in ages. He definitely didn't want his technique getting rusty.

"Yeah, I'll go to the shooting range," he decided out loud. He grabbed his beloved pistol, Death Penalty (a gift from Lucrecia; he painfully recalled), and went out of the apartment.

After all, who knew? It might even do him more good than seeing some shrink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie was sitting on her office chair, bored out of her mind. All her appointments had already been taken care of, she had already spoken to all her patients and had given prescriptions, she had read the Midgar Times (apparently Edge, the newly built city near Midgar, was becoming the hottest place to go bar-hopping), she had already phoned Cid and bothered him for her daily 'annoy Cid' time…there was nothing left for her to do for the remaining two hours of her office time.

Sure, Scarlet had said she would drop by sometime before five o'clock (the end of Yuffie's torture—also called her work), but somehow the Wutaian girl had a sinking feeling she would rather live the rest of her life without having to listen to Scarlet's stories about her latest male conquests again. Plus, hearing that she was hitting on Heidegger was really gross. Yuffie made a face. Eeewww…

After a few minutes of cleaning her desk (color-coding her pens, stacking her books in alphabetical order, dusting), Yuffie finally gave up. "There's nothing to DO!" She whined, thrashing around and throwing the papers on her desk in the air (who cared if she had just piled them!) "I am so bored already! Oh Leviathan, if you're listening out there (and I hope you are!) then give me something fun to do! Put excitement in my life! …Or at least liven it up a little," she added as an afterthought, wincing at the memory of her latest 'excitement in her life.' Which was getting one Tifa Lockhart as her patient. Fate was one cruel woman.

Anyway! She was bored and she had absolutely nothing to do.

Yuffie was just about to contemplate throwing staplers outside her window when her boss, Reeve Tuesti, poked in his head into her office. "Yuffie? I was just—**_what are you going to do with that stapler_**?" He asked cautiously, as if half-regretting his decision to check up on ShinRa's psychiatrist.

"Reeve!" Yuffie all but squealed, and she glomped the thirty-year-old man without further ado (she returned the stapler to her desk first, so she wouldn't harm anyone). "Forget the stapler, just help me! I'm bored!"

Reeve blinked. Uh huh… "Would you like to help me reorganize my Moogle collection?" he finally suggested. "I just got a new moogle watch and some moogle silverware."

Yuffie gave him a Look. Exactly why her boss was so hung up with those hybrid catlike-bears with red balls on top of their heads was beyond her. Moogles were cute and all…but a thirty-year-old ShinRa executive with an unhealthy obsession for moogles was not nice to look at. Not nice at all.

"Nah," she answered. "But if you could let me out early today…" she looked up to him hopefully.

Reeve shook his head. "No way, kiddo. Your office hours are from seven to five. It's only three. Stick to it."

Yuffie tried the puppy dog eyes.

Reeve glared at her. "That's not going to work, Yuffie…" and he left the room.

She folded her arms and pouted. Jerk!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent came out of the shooting range, feeling much better than he had in days. He hadn't missed a single target. It was nice to know that his technique was as good as ever.

His good mood didn't last long, however, because his three roommates came up to meet him with matching big grins.

Vincent eyed them warily. Should he be afraid?

"Hey Vinnie!" Zack chirped.

VERY afraid.

He wondered if he should start running now.

But when both Cloud and Zack put their arms around his shoulders, Vincent knew that it was too late. Curses! He could no longer escape!

"Vincent, we were talking about you earlier," Cloud began.

"And we've decided that you need to see a psychiatrist," Sephiroth finished bluntly. "Even if we have to force you."

"…You're just going to tell me that?" Vincent asked after a long pause. "I don't even have a choice?"

"No," Zack replied, grinning cheekily.

"…and if I…refuse?"

"It's me, Cloud and Zack you're up against," Sephiroth said. "The three best SOLDIERS around. Do you honestly think that you stand a chance against us?"

Vincent thought it over.

…

No, he didn't have a chance.

Sure, he had the Death Penalty right now, but he couldn't exactly shoot them in broad daylight now, couldn't he? Then he'd really end up in an asylum with a psychiatrist—or worse, jail. Fighting them back was not an option. Plus, even if he did escape from them now, they would just try again. He could run, but he couldn't hide. It would just make the torture longer and more painful.

He sighed. He could just give up, after all… "Fine," he finally answered. "I'll go see a psychiatrist." _Just to get you people off my back…_

"Yeah!" Zack exchanged high-fives with Cloud. "Mission complete!"

"Now that that's over, let's go home!" Cloud suggested, and they all linked arms (Vincent unwillingly) and walked home together.

Vincent was unhappy.

Very unhappy.

He wasn't going to like this…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, it's short. But these chapters are just building it up for the momentum. The real story begins in the next one...which is definitely longer than this one.

R&R!


End file.
